


Happiness is you

by theflyinganonymouse



Series: These hands not fit for holding [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, i never write such nice things, like i dont know whats wrong with me??, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyinganonymouse/pseuds/theflyinganonymouse
Summary: “Does it make you sad?”Jongdae tears his gaze away from the sleeping baby cradled in his arms and fixes his bondmate with a questioning look, “you’re going to have to be more specific, Yixing.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Champers- this one is for you! You planted the seed and this little fic was born. I hope you like it!!

“Does it make you sad?”

Jongdae tears his gaze away from the sleeping baby cradled in his arms and fixes his bondmate with a questioning look, “you’re going to have to be more specific, Yixing.”

“You love Haeun.” Yixing says and Jongdae can tell he’s nervous by the way he drags his words out. He’s hovering in the doorway and Jongdae can hear the quiet rumble of the kettle boiling in the room behind him “And you love Sehun and Kyungsoo and Jiao and Yejun.”

“Of course.” Jongdae answers. “They’re family.”

“That’s not what I mean.” Yixing frowns.

“Use your words.” Jongdae teases. It’s a phrase they use often when they are in the presence of Jiao, the three year old seeming to have inherited both Zitao’s penchant for dramatics and Yifan’s unwillingness to put his emotions into words. “As much as I love you, I can’t read your mind.”

“You love taking care of them.” Yixing explains and his frown deepens. “The way you smile at them and the look in your eyes- I can _feel_ how much you love them. The bond feels almost electric whenever you’re with them.”

Jongdae isn’t quite sure what to say, “I’m sorry?”

“No!” He almost shouts and Haeun lets out a small grumble, on the verge of waking. Quieter he says, “that’s not what I meant.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes at his bondmate before rocking Haeun gently and whispering, “go back to sleep, baby girl, Uncle Jongdae’s got you.”

“See?” Yixing motions at Jongdae’s face once the baby has settled. “That look you’re wearing! You are completely in love with her.”

“And?”

“It’s beautiful.” Pink colours his cheeks. “It’s so soft and warm and it makes me worry.”

“Why would that make you worry?” Jongdae asks.

Yixing fiddles with one of his bracelets and they both hear the kettle click off, “because what if it makes you sad?”

“I’m not following.” Jongdae tells him and he allows some of the exasperation he’s feeling to slip into his tone.

“We’re never going to have a baby of our own.” Yixing doesn’t look at him. “Because both of us are-. We’re betas. And I know how much you love kids, I don’t want you to feel like I’m holding you back if it’s something that you want. I don’t want you to be sad because I love you but what if loving you is holding you back from something you really want? I don’t want to do that to you. You deserve the world, Dae. I want you to be happy.”

Jongdae puts Haeun in the travel cot set up next to the sofa, the one they had bought just before Jiao had been born, both excited by the prospect of a new baby to look after and spoil rotten, and closes the distance between his bondmate and himself as quickly as he can.

“I love you.” Jongdae tells him and he leaves a chaste kiss on Yixing’s lips. “I love you with all my heart and soul. Don’t you ever, ever doubt that, okay? I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” Yixing murmurs back, smiling coyly.

“This isn’t the life I imagined I’d have.” Jongdae cups Yixing’s face in his hands and their gazes meet. “But then I could never have imagined I would be so happy. You are everything I could never even have dreamed about having and I love you and I love our life together and there’s absolutely nothing that I would change.”

“Not even having kids?” Yixing asks, still looking a little bit worried.

Jongdae laughs and then he immediately kisses away the hurt that flashes across Yixing’s face.

“I love Haeun and the twins.” Jongdae rubs his thumb over Yixing’s bottom lip. “And I love Yejun and Jiao. I love their smiles and their laughs and I love giving them cuddles and kissing their ouchies away. But do you know what I love most of all?”

Yixing shakes his head.

“That I can give them back.”

Yixing stares.

“Seriously, I would do anything for the kids and I adore spending time with them but I am so glad I can hand them back to their parents.” Jongdae laughs at Yixing’s blank expression and he pulls the other to him in a hug, kissing him quickly on his dimpled cheek. “I feel like I need a week off for every night we have one of them stay with us. They’re exhausting. Isn’t it better to be able to look after them and spoil them rotten whenever we want to and then hand them back when..? Shit, that sounds bad, doesn’t it?”

“A little bit.”

“I don’t mean it like that. I guess seeing how tired the others are and how hard they have to try to juggle everything- I don’t want that. I like that we can be there for the others when they need us to be and we can be flexible with our time because we don’t have the responsibility of children of our own. We have the time to do the things we love and us being selfish about our careers and what we want isn’t tearing our family apart. I don’t want that to change.”

“You mean like Chanyeol and Minseok?” Yixing asks.

“Yeah.” Jongdae nods. “I wouldn’t want to risk what we have already when I’m so happy as I am now.”

 “Not even for our hypothetical child?”

“Not even for our hypothetic child.” Jongdae confirms. “I love our life together.”

“But you love children.”

“I love children that I know I can give back.” Jongdae corrects him and he tries to lighten the mood with his next words. “You get to be cool and fun and then hand them back to their parents when they start to get difficult. It’s great. We get to be the cool uncles that everyone loves.”

Yixing nuzzles into his neck and whispers in his ear, “I’ve heard that calling yourself cool means you’re not cool. Like, at all.”

Jongdae pulls away so he can see the small smile tugging at Yixing’s lips, “who told you that?”

“Sehun.” Yixing tells him. “The last time you said you were cool.”

“That’s my point exactly- I’m not cut out to face such slander on a daily basis.”

“It probably wouldn’t be an everyday thing if you stopped telling the kids you’re cool.”

“I need to educate them.” Jongdae pouts. “I know their parents don’t tell them this kind of thing.”

“Probably with good reason.”

“I’m hurt.” Jongdae says and Yixing gives him a quick kiss.

“Better?”

“Make me the cup of tea you promised and then you might find yourself forgiven.” Jongdae smiles.

Jongdae tries to pull away but Yixing doesn’t let him. He looks suddenly serious when he asks, “you’re not just saying all of this to make me feel better, are you?”

“I promise.” Jongdae says, his smile slipping from his face. “I’m happy.”

“Okay.”

Jongdae frowns. He tangles their fingers together and tugs Yixing back into the living room, pushing him onto the sofa once they’re close enough and then curling around him.

“What’s brought all this on?”

Yixing sighs and leans into his bondmate, “I don’t know, I guess with Haeun and seeing how excited Chanyeol was for her to get here-.”

“-And how much he’s been avoiding going home since he’s realised how much hard work tiny babies are.” Jongdae cuts in.

“That’s a bit unfair.” Yixing says. “It’s not like he can turn around and say ‘no’ whenever his manager asks him to do something, not with how much time he took off when Minseok was pregnant with Haeun.”

“And now he’s four months along with their next one, already as big as a house, with a five month old baby and nearly eight year old twins.” Jongdae lets out a soft sigh. “I know he’s not been as sick as he was Haeun but that’s not an excuse for Chanyeol to just leave him to it. He should know better than that.”

“And Minseok should say if he’s struggling.” Yixing points out. “He knows Chanyeol can be completely oblivious and that sometimes he needs things spelling out for him. He’s not exactly the most observant of people. Minseok knows that and he still doesn’t call Chanyeol out on his shit.”

“He shouldn’t have to.” Jongdae argues.

“Chanyeol’s even worse than you at reading minds.” Yixing deadpans. “He has to.”

“But Minseok isn’t very good at putting his thoughts into words.”

“So Chanyeol upsets him.”

“And then Chanyeol doesn’t know what he’s done wrong so he gets upset, too.”

“Then they argue about something small.”

“And the whole thing blows up and they don’t talk about what happened so the whole thing keeps repeating over and over.” Jongdae lets out a long sigh. “Why can’t they just talk to each other like normal couples?”

“Like us?” Yixing teases.

Jongdae laughs, “our conversations would be a lot easier if I could follow your thought process.”

“Don’t pretend you don’t enjoy the mystery.”

“It’s your most charming point.” Jongdae kisses his cheek. “After your dimple.”

Yixing snuggles closer and their bond thrums with their love, with their happiness.

“I would tell you.” Jongdae says after a couple of minutes. “If I wasn’t happy- you know that, right? And I’d expect you to tell me if you weren’t happy, too.”

“Being unhappy is impossible when I’m with you.” Yixing tells him.

Jongdae groans, “that was so cheesy.”

“Another one of my charming points?” Yixing gives him a bright smile.

“Maybe.” Jongdae says and he can feel his heart melting.

He doesn’t think he could be more in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
